Chancellor M (Chancellor Crane)
Origin/History Powers & Abilities "Super-Human Potential": '''Chancellor M is an alternate universe version of Michael Crane, who posses a rare superpower called "superhuman potential" , this means that under his human body, there is an ability that far surpasses humans in physical and mental power, and that if he reaches his limit under the right circumstances, wether by extreme training, biological engineering or physical empowerment, he will "break" his normal human levels of physical and mental power and become closer to a god each time,thus making him "barely human". this is part of his conciousness & soul. '''Physical and Mential Augmentation: Thanks to the inexplicable powers of science, black magic, and superhuman potential, Chancellor M augumented himself with small, "inject probes", that merged with his organs and truly unleashed some of his super potential. He also used a hardened, flexible cybernetic-synthetic spine, and a clockwork heart. Enchanced Strength: His Super-Human Potential and engineering enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him a degree of peak human to superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of "inject probes" and super-human potential, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. M has been depicted with similiar strength to Michael Crane, who it is not known if he is as strong as him or not. Enchanced Stamina: Michael's super-human potential grants him high resistance against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. Unlike Michael Crane it is known that he is at peak human level stamina. Enchanced Agility and Speed: Michael's agility,speed, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Michael's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets and catch arrows with his hands. Other times, able to jump high and evade several yards. ' Enchanced Reflexes:' Michael's reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen, though he doesn't use it often. Anti-Aging: In addition, Michael's superhuman potential provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing his aging. Extermly High Psionic Resistance: Michael reveals that his mind is highly resistant to telepathic probing and assault due to the high level psionic shields implanted in his mind by his superhuman potential. ' Weather & Climate Adaptation': Michael's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly heat, to the extent that he can breath in space for a longer period of time than humans can. Indomitable Will: Through sheer force of will, chancellor Crane basically conquered his home planet. Chancellor M is absolutely fearless, and will stop at nothing to accomplish his own goals. Despite this, he was proven to be afraid of the Sutekh of his universe, until he betrayed hi. He was also known to be afraid of Michael Crane. Fear Projection/Intimidation: It is widely known that Michael has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are wary of him. Master Acrobat: Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. Master Combatant: Chancellor M is a master of both armed and unarmed combat. He has managed to go toe-to-toe with Michael Crane, and single handedly held back the United Nations Elite Guard just in time for him to escape capture unscathed. His own invented style of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Wushu, Fencing, Karate, Taijiquan, Kickboxing, Boxing, Kung-Fu, Escrima, Ninjustu, Francombat, Ba Gua, To-Shin-Do, Sambo, Lethwei, Kajukenbo, Hapkido, Chin Na, Kyudo, Muay Thai, Pradal Serey, Systema, Krav Maga, & standard Street Brawling. It is unknown if he is on the same level or almost compared to Michael Crane, or that he is good enough to hold his own, as it was never stated if he had enough experience fighting someone along the same level or close as Michael Crane, though it's likely that he is on th esame level.. Weapons Master: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on almost all types of weaponry. Proficient at knife throwing, Escrima, & melee weapons mastery, having mastered Kobudo. Was trained and became proficient with all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. Omni-lingual: He is able to speak any language because of Mild Psionic abilties developed by superhuman potential and using his suit. Master Tactician and Strategist: He commonly utilizes ruthless, but cunning tactics to outwit his foes and then crush them. He is an excellent leader and at times commands whole armies. Having studied the ancient "Art of War" texts by Sun Tzu, The Chancellor has learned how to formulate incredible strategies. Escapologist: He has been described as an amazing escape artist. He has escaped from maximum jail-cells. Has even boasted that he could use a ballpoint pen to pick the locks at Fort Knox. Cover Ops: Can fly many ships, even alien ones. Tracking: Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen(the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). Master of Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise. He uses this at times. Swordsmanship: He is an exceptional swordsman, his proficiency in Okinawan Kobudo, Kendo, Fencing, and other forms of swordfghting can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. He also stood up against may expert fencers who were using 2 swords at the time with only 1 sword. He created his own swords. Master Marksman: Despite his eyesight, he can shoot well and never misses 9/10 of the time. Mind and Twinner Transfer: Has learned to transfer his mind in case of death. He can also transfer his mind to a Twinner. Hypnotism: ''' Trained in hypnotism. '''Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver: Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. Skilled Actor: Had tricked his enemies into thinking that he was a fool. Limitless Creative Power/Imagination; By far one of the most powerful abilities given to him by his Superhuman Potential (and the closest linked to it), he can challenge almost anyone even in a weakened state. It is unknow if he is at the same level as Michael. Influencial Individual: Can Influence thousands using the power of this Voice. Magic Knowledge: Has a lot of knowledge of magical artifacts. Artistic Talent: ''' Wanted to become an author, but failed. '''Psionic Abilties and Power of the Mystical: Has some degree because of superhuman Potential, potentionally limitless, has added a mystical element to his otherwise almost purely scientific suit. Stealth Artist: His Ninjitsu training has made him a master at stealth , though not at the same level as Michael Crane. Polymath: He has had extensive knowledge Biology, Technology, Psionics, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand because of his super-human potential use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and aliens; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. Political Savvy Chancellor is a brilliant military tactician and a peerless general. Using his ability to influence people and appealing to people's suffering, Crane was able to raise an army and conqor his first country within weeks of building his armor. He has conquered the Earth twice. He also conquered everything within 100 light years from Crossover-Earth(with the help of Sutekh), including the counterparts of Ruba III and Calntar. He also led an alliance and had with different villians and different counterparts of himself. Weapons Arsenal & Equipment Mauser Pistol: Carries a Mauser Pistol around with him Bowie Knife: Carries a Bowie Knife Calvary Sabre: Uses it often in battle. He can use it well enough against gun-users. Wristwatch Device: Activates traps and tortures as punishment if troops turn against him,. Also controls most things on any ship or device he uses. Shurikens: ''' sometimes uses them for combat. They have been hardened in order to fight gun-users. '''Self-Created "Sikhstick" Blades: Chancellor M uses these two blades that resemble sikhs and nightsticks combined. He keeps them near his thighs, as they are thin enough to hinder him very little during evasion. "Dark Zeo"-Battle Armor: The Chancellors's Zeo-battle armor is produced from a rare synthetic alloy. It is neuro-kinetic, meaning it responds to his subconscious thoughts. when he fights multiple enemies that he can't fight alone, his armor endows him with rough equivalents of super-human abilities. *'Enhanced Strength': Gives the Chancellor the ability to lift 36 tons. He can augment it if needed. *'Durability': The armor has the ability to withstand powerful explosions. With it, he can channel amounts of energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself some degree of enhanced durability, to the point that he can resist punches from superhumanly strong foes and remain conscious though in both cases it is more likely that he managed to keep at least a weak variant of his force field in place. *'Electromagnetic Force Fields:' The suit contains a built in electromagnetic force-field that extends from 2 feet away from his body, outward to 70 feet in all directions. It can withstand even a nuclear strike at point blank range. *''Magnetic Flight:'' Michael's suit is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by riding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, propelling himself thus. However, in order to travel in space, he requires and is limited by the interior capacity of his force field to breathe. *''Metal Manipulation:'' Chancellor M's suit is able to manipulate even organic metals at the atomic level for a number of purposes. He is limited to metallic substances, though he can and has used electromagnetically generated force fields to manipulate other substances, through shaping, holding them aloft and so forth. Some have mistaken this for an ability to manipulate non-metallic objects. *'Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation:' The suit can also project or manipulate any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum, though this is extremely tiring for him. He can potentially fire and absorb bolts of electricity and other forms of electromagnetic radiation or energy, create enough intense heat as infrared radiation to level half of the United Attack Force's army, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. Infrared radiation is part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays -- Chancellor M's suit can project any of these to some extent, though doing so would dramatically tire him. Chancellor M's suit has demonstrated the capacity to produce a small wormhole, and to safely teleport himself and others through this mean *'Anti-Gravity Device': The Chancellor has a device in the gauntlets of his armor that allows him to render objects weighing up to 2.2 tons weightless. *'Video Communicator': Built into the right wrist is a video communicator, which he can use to stay in contact with his bases from any point in the time-stream. *'Telepathic Communicator:' In his suit is an ability that allows him to Telepathically communicate with his allies. *'Time Travel': His armor can create temporal divergences, giving him the ability to travel through and manipulate time (to a degree). *'Concussive Bolts': Chancellor M can fire concussive blasts from the finger tips of his gauntlets; these blasts have the force of several tons of dynamite. *'Weaponry': By cracking his fingers, Chancellor M can summon any number of weapons which are transported to him through time-stream instantly. *'Electric Shock': By flexing his muscles, Kang can activate a powerful electric shock. *'Hover Pad': Michael has often made use of a hover-pad in his battles. *'Survival Kit': Michael's armor has a self-contained atmosphere, a seemingly endless supply of food, and waste disposal system. *'Body & Mind Transference': Until recently, Chancellor M employed nano-technology in his helmet's circuitry that enabled him to help transfer his body somewhere else or his mind into a new body at the moment of death. *''Sensor Systems: Optical scanners in the helmet allow the helmet's eyepieces to be used as high-powered telescopes. *'Gemstone': There is a Gemstone in his suit that allows him to use some magical abilities, including:' '''Mystical Blasts, Mystical Force-fields, Invoking Entities, Spell Casting, Summoning, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, ''Mystical Ensnaring'', 'Mystical Portal's *Defense screen generator, *He commands a vast array of warriors armed with advanced weaponry 'Weakness of the Armor ' The Armor needs to be recharged every once and a while. Power Grid |- style="mso-yfti-irow:2;height:22.5pt" | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 2.25pt;height:22.5pt"| Strength* | style="border-top:none;border-left:solid black 1.0pt;border-bottom:none; border-right:solid black 1.0pt;mso-border-left-alt:solid black .75pt; mso-border-right-alt:solid black .75pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in;height:22.5pt; border-bottom:grey;z-index:3"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:3;height:22.5pt" | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 2.25pt;height:22.5pt"| Speed* | style="border-top:none;border-left:solid black 1.0pt;border-bottom:none; border-right:solid black 1.0pt;mso-border-left-alt:solid black .75pt; mso-border-right-alt:solid black .75pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in;height:22.5pt; border-bottom:grey;z-index:3"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:4;height:22.5pt" | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 2.25pt;height:22.5pt"| Durability* | style="border-top:none;border-left:solid black 1.0pt;border-bottom:none; border-right:solid black 1.0pt;mso-border-left-alt:solid black .75pt; mso-border-right-alt:solid black .75pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in;height:22.5pt; border-bottom:grey;z-index:3"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:5;height:22.5pt" | style="padding:0in 7.5pt 0in 2.25pt;height:22.5pt"| Energy Projection* | style="border-top:none;border-left:solid black 1.0pt;border-bottom:none; border-right:solid black 1.0pt;mso-border-left-alt:solid black .75pt; mso-border-right-alt:solid black .75pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in;height:22.5pt; border-bottom:grey;z-index:3"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:6;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes;height:22.5pt" | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 2.25pt;height:22.5pt"| Fighting Skills | style="border:solid black 1.0pt;border-top:none;mso-border-left-alt:solid black .75pt; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid black .75pt;mso-border-right-alt:solid black .75pt; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in;height:22.5pt;z-index:3"| |} * Teleporter; Other stats' enhanced ratings due to "Dark Zeo" armor. Category:Villians Category:Villians in New Adventures Category:Villians in The Chronicles Category:Villians of New Adventures Category:Villians in New Adventures/